Learning Experience
by missymagi
Summary: Natsu and Lucy decide "learn" something new... NaLu Smut (sort of in honor of the Nalu Love Fest).


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. **

"You're telling me you don't know what a _blow job _is?" Gray asked while suppressing his laughter, meanwhile Loke did the opposite. He couldn't stop laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Natsu's crossed his arms and huffed. "Just tell me what it is!"

"I ain't telling him," Gray stated.

Loke sighed, "Natsu a blow job is when…" He whispered the rest and Natsu's face twisted up. "But why would anyone do that? Sounds gross."

"But it feels really good." Loke grinned.

"It's not like Natsu will ever find out," Gray said. "What girl in her right mind would suck him?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, ICE PRICK?" Natsu shot up.

"I think you heard me, Flame Head." Gray clucked.

"And this is my cue to leave," Loke muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Gray." Natsu muttered. "Thinks he knows everything. And Loke!" Natsu's fists turned to flames.<p>

"Natsu!" He whirled around. Lucy was behind him, smiling, but her smile disappeared when she noticed his fiery fists. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh!" Natsu put out his flames. "Nothing is wrong really. Gray and Loke were pissing me off." He began to walk away.

"Figured," Lucy ran to walk with him, "What'd they do this time?"

Natsu's face heated up. "No-nothing." He folded his arms across his head.

"Nothing?" Lucy's face contorted.

Natsu looked away, "Nothing worth talking about."

"Oh-okay?" she replied.

They continued their walk in silence when suddenly Juvia came running past them crying.

"Juvia!" Lucy called. "What's wrong?"

"Gray-sama," She hiccupped. "Did-didn't want Juvia's Gray-pops!"

"Gray-what?" Natsu asked. She just sobbed harder and shoved a basket of lollipops with Gray's face on it into Natsu's hands before running off.

"How charming…" Lucy muttered as she observed the lollipop before sucking on it.

Natsu was about to put one his mouth, but then heard the strangest sound.

"Mhmm" He glanced over at Lucy. Her face looked like it was in absolute bliss. She licked it slowly and carefully, as if savoring every last bit of it.

He watched as her little pink tongue swirled the top of the lollipop. "Mhmmm, _Natsu,_" She moaned again. Natsu had completely froze. She had just moaned and said _his_ name the second after. He felt a strange, unfamiliar warmth swirl from below. Lucy turned towards him. "I should really ask Juvia to bake for me. What do you think?"

Natsu just stared blankly. _What happening to me? _He found his eyes drifting from her enticing mouth, down to her chest. Her boobs were practically spilling out of her blue tank top. His eyes continued their trip downwards. Her figure was almost too perfect. Her skirt was at a teasing length. His pants were increasingly tight. "Natsu?"

His head shot up just in time to watch Lucy give a nice, long and torturous lick to that lucky lollipop. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Before Natsu could stop himself, he shouted, "WHO EATS A LOLLIPOP LIKE THAT?"

"What?" She suddenly looked confused.

"YOU'RE SO WEIRD!" He screamed before disappearing.

"Why does everything always end up with me being weird?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Natsu had ran to the river he and Happy fished at. It had been a very uncomfortable run considering his erection was straining against his pants. Natsu had never felt like this before. He had always been able to control them. After all those times seeing Lucy naked and having her boobs on his face, he had always been able to control his erections.<p>

But now…he couldn't get the sight of Lucy seductively licking that damn lollipop and moaning his name out of his head. Hell, he started picturing the last time he saw her naked. The whole dragon ordeal where he touched Lucy's boobs. Though he only did that to annoy her, now all he could think about was how big and soft they were.

Suddenly he could picture Lucy sucking his penis, but he couldn't imagine what it felt like. Natsu stopped what he was doing and punched a tree. "Ughh! I'll never get one!"

"Get what?" Someone asked.

"A blow-" Natsu quickly pulled his pants back up before looking around. Lucy suddenly appeared.

"Blow what?" Her face scrunched up. She walked closer to him and Natsu backed away into the tree he had just punched. Her boobs jiggled as she made her way over. Even worse, her scent alone was driving him mad. "You call me weird, but I think you're weird-OH MY" her hand clasped against her mouth as she noticed the tent in his pants.

Natsu's face was beet red. He felt mortified.

"BLOW JOB?" Lucy shirked. "THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Shu-shut up!" He looked away from her.

"You know, Natsu," Lucy walked even closer to him. There was little space between them. She whispered in his ear, "_All you had to do was ask_."

His eyes bugged out. "Lu-lucy! Are you- are you serious?" His penis throbbed with excitement

"Of course not!" She backed away. "I wouldn't even know how to give one."

Natsu didn't want to give up just yet. "And I never got one before! We could learn together."

"Natsu," Lucy bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked. He felt bad for pressuring.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship." His heart deflated further. What was he thinking?

"Sorry, Luce" He dropped his head.

"But I want to do it," she continued as though she hadn't heard him.

"Wha-what?" Natsu stuttered. Before he could process what was going on, his pants and boxers were off and Lucy's lips were at his head. She gave him a little lick and it felt like sparks.

She experimentally, gave another lick. This time it was nice and long, starting from the base of penis to the tip. Natsu let out a moan, "More."

Lucy giggled as she slid back down his length. Natsu let out even louder moans thanks to the vibration of her giggle.

Lucy realized and decided to moan, "Mmmmm," as she sucked.

"Lu-lucy," Natsu could hardly breathe. He never could have dreamed that it would feel _this_ good.

Lucy gave a light nibble on the tip and Natsu shuddered. She could taste the pre-cum and made sure she licked it clean. "Ug," He moaned. He watched her blonde head continue to bob up and down. His hands managed to wrap themselves in her hair. She was deep throating him at this point. "Lucy, I'm going to…"

"Not yet!" She growled. Lucy suddenly stopped her fast pace and went painfully slow. Each lick was like the lollipop. Carefully tasting every inch of him. Natsu was in love. _In love?_ Natsu questioned. But his thoughts cleared away as Lucy let out another pulsating moan.

Her tongue carefully swirled at the tip and she gave him one last full lick before he came in her mouth, his body shaking with pleasure.

Lucy spat it all out. "Well that was…fun." Her face was red.

Natsu's breath was still irregular, but he gave her a cheeky grin. "Thank you, Lucy."

"You're welcome," she said rather awkwardly.

He looked at the blonde mage with such admiration. _She's beautiful_, he thought. Her blonde hair was tousled and her cheeks were red and those lips.

Natsu bent down and planted a gentle kiss upon her lips. "Let's grab dinner just us two?"

"Okay!" Lucy beamed.

**Hope you all like it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
